Prince of Brothers
by Resop
Summary: Okay, back to wacky zaniness. No pathos, no heaviness to this episode, no siree, Bob. Will Genki get another crush on one of the brothers? Will they find new ways to mess up his head? Will Touriki find a way to insure world peace? Well two out of thre
1. Default Chapter

The Prince of Brothers  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Genki, you're also going to Wakamono Academy?"  
  
Genki suavely slides his glasses up nose and tousles his shoulder length blond hair. He looks a little bit like Yogi from Weiß Kreuz. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up all night before the college entrance exam?"  
  
Touriki Niomote flips his medium length black hair back out of his face and makes gives Genki a disapproving look. "And, why were you staying up all night?"  
  
"Well, those two twins on the cheering squad needed some consoling after the baseball team lost."  
  
Touriki rolls his eyes. He looks a little bit like Mamoru from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
  
"But, why are you here? The great Touriki Niomote chokes on his college exams after you were number one on the practice exam?"  
  
Touriki turns and looks out over the vast waters of the bay, holding on to the protective fence separating them from the waters. "My father..."  
  
Genki gives Touriki a hug. "How long does he have left?"  
  
"The doctors think just a couple of days. I know I should have studied harder these past couple of months, but I couldn't abandon him. I didn't even want to come here but he insisted. He said that I had done all that I could, but it was time to let him go and live my own life."  
  
Genki looks across the bay. "I envy you Touriki. I lost my father early. If I still had my father, and if he needed me like your father needed you, I wouldn't have gone on a single date this year."  
  
Touriki laughs. "Genki Kari, the number one ladies man from our school? No dates for a year? I couldn't even imagine it."  
  
Genki flips his hair. "You might be right."  
  
"Do you know where the cram school is?"  
  
Genki points out across the waters. "Somewhere out there. It's supposed to be a nice island, full of peaceful villagers and sexy coeds."  
  
Touriki looks at Genki sideways. "You chose a cram school just because they had pretty girls there?"  
  
Genki cracks a smile. He then sticks his finger in the air. "You have to follow the main passion of your life, no matter where it leads you. Some people devote their lives to music, some people devote their lives to sports, some people devote their lives to manga, I choose to devote my life to love."  
  
"Love? You've never dated a girl more than once in your life!"  
  
"Ahhh, the flame that burns the brightest is the quickest to burn out."  
  
Touriki sighs and slumps his head. "Won't your father disapprove?"  
  
Genki cocks an eyebrow. "My father was a womanizer. If he's looking down from heaven worrying about how I live my life now, maybe he shouldn't have lived the exact same way in his youth?"  
  
This shocks Touriki. "Wow, aren't you being a little hard on him?"  
  
Genki holds his fist to his chest. "Maybe. But, for better or for worse, dating girls is his legacy to me and I will develop that legacy to it's fullest."  
  
An elderly man approaches them. "Are you the two boys taking the ferry today?"  
  
Touriki smiles and bows. "Yes, sir. We are. I hope you will give us safe passage."  
  
The elderly man laughs. "I haven't lost anyone so far! What's the matter sonny, afraid of the water?"  
  
Touriki blushes. "I don't know how to swim."  
  
"Then stay in the boat! I swear these young'ins know less and less every year."  
  
Touriki and Genki walk down the ramp from the elevated platform they were standing on to the floating walkway to the boat.  
  
"So, what type of girl should I go for first? I can never decide."  
  
Touriki droops his head. "Why are we best friends?"  
  
"Because we were both the only child of our families. We understand each other."  
  
The ferry is small but sturdy. Soon Touriki feels safe enough to look over the vast waters of the bay. He sees the island in the distance. He points and Genki nods. As they approach the island it seems to grow and grow.  
  
When they land at the port of the island the boys realize that the top tip of island is as high as a twenty story skyscraper and a whole village has been carved out of the steep hill leading to the summit. There is whole system of escalators and bunny shaped trains that crisscross the island providing public transportation.  
  
After consulting their travel itineraries, Touriki and Genki split up to start their adventures.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Touriki sits down on a public bench, looks at his travel itinerary and sighs.  
  
A soccer ball rolls right next to him and brushes against his pants leg.  
  
"Excuse me! I should really be more careful with my ball."  
  
Touriki looks up from the ball and has a start. Standing in front of him is a young boy with short wavy black hair. He is dressed in a very cute athletic uniform of a short sleeved shirt and shorts. He has a pair of goggles on top of his head. He is tall, but too young to have hair on his arms or legs. He looks like a younger Ken from Weiß Kreuz.  
  
"There is no problem." Touriki smiles. "Are you on the soccer team?"  
  
The boy smiles brightly. "Of course. I am Undouharu, soon to be a shining star in the soccer universe!" Undouharu steps on the ball and points to the sky.  
  
"That's cool. My name is Touriki. I used to play a little soccer, but I was too busy with studies to play for the school team. I will look forward to seeing you play."  
  
"I'll hold you to that. Don't forget my name, Undouharu!" Undouharu runs off with a spring to his step and a big grin.  
  
Touriki sighs. "I needed to ask him were the Onion dorm was."  
  
Scene 3  
  
Touriki enters a flower shop. A young boy waters the flowers in the window. Touriki looks around for a shopkeeper but finds none. "Excuse me, is there a shopkeeper here?"  
  
The boy puts the water can down and turns around with a huge smile. He looks like Omi from Weiß Kreuz. "I am in charge of the whole store while the owner is getting lunch. I might be young, but I know everything about flowers. My name is Ningyouji, but I don't like the name that much."  
  
"My name is Touriki. Why don't you like your name?"  
  
"A ningyou is a doll. I guess I get teased a lot for looking like a doll."  
  
"I think you have a good name."  
  
Ningyouji beams.  
  
"I was wondering though if you knew where the Onion Dorm was?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do!" Ningyouji is barely able to contain his excitement. "Just take the Blue Bunny Train west for three stops, then walk two hundred yards and you'll see the gate for the dorm."  
  
"Wow, you know a lot about this area."  
  
Ningyouji giggles. "Maybe."  
  
Scene 4  
  
Touriki waits at a train stop, wondering if his luggage made it to his dorm.  
  
Suddenly, he his hit in the head with a piece of paper. Touriki takes the paper and opens it. It is a math test with a failing grade. He looks around and sees a young boy with a large teddy bear backpack on his back. He looks a little like Shuichi Shindou from Gravitation.  
  
"Is this yours?"  
  
"Hey, give it back!"  
  
The boy lunges for the paper, but Touriki pulls it away. "Seienki, isn't it? Why did you get so low a score on your math test? Didn't you study?"  
  
Seienki pouts. "I spent too long practicing with the marching band. But, who cares about math. Math is stupid. I'm going to be a famous musician some day."  
  
Touriki puts on a serious face. "Music and mathematics are intertwined. You'll need to do better at math if you want to be a great musician."  
  
Seienki is stunned. "Wow, mister you're pretty smart. What's your name?"  
  
"Touriki."  
  
"Well, Touriki, you're too old to be going to the junior academy, you must be going to the cram school."  
  
Touriki puts his finger on his collar. "That would be true."  
  
"Then you're not that smart. I can goof off in math all I like, fa la la la la." Seienki dances around.  
  
Touriki grabs Seienki's shirt sleeve. "I might have blown a test, but I am smart enough to have gotten close to a good score and I have the drive and ambition to work to improve it. Do you have the drive and ambition to do your best?"  
  
This stuns Seienki again. He then sticks out his tongue. "You're a meanie." Seienki runs off.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Touriki gets off the train and walks down a country road. Before long he comes up to a young man walking with the help of a cane. he has a large dog besides him. Touriki stops. "Are you okay?"  
  
The boy is tall, has short green hair, a round face and large glasses. He looks a little like a younger Yukito Tsukishiro from Card Captor Sakura. "Thank you very much for your concern, but I need to walk by myself if I am ever going to get better."  
  
"Oh dear. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I was in an accident and many of my muscles almost completely shrank away. I need to work hard now if I want a normal life."  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"No, that would be great, if you don't mind walking slow."  
  
"My name is Touriki. I just came to this island for the cram school."  
  
"My name is Byouki. His name is Roscoe. I transferred to the junior academy earlier in the year."  
  
"Junior academy? You look older."  
  
"Thank you. I was a good athlete before the accident. Maybe I could be one again some day?"  
  
"I will look forward to it, Byouki."  
  
Touriki and Byouki stop in front of the gate for the Onion Dorm.  
  
Byouki points to the dorm, some hundred yards from the gate. "Ah, there it is. That's where I live."  
  
"Amazing. That's my new home as well."  
  
Scene 6  
  
Byouki holds the door open for Touriki. Touriki walks in and is startled by the three boys who greet him.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgot my name?"  
  
Touriki gulps. "It's the soccer star, Undouharu."  
  
Undouharu beams.  
  
"And, the master of all things floral, Ningyouji."  
  
Ningyouji makes a victory sign.  
  
"And, the future music star, Seienki."  
  
Seienki bashfully smiles.  
  
"But, why are all of you here?"  
  
Byouki smiles. "The answer might be in the main room, past those double doors."  
  
Touriki smiles back. He goes to the doors, but then waits for Byouki to catch up. He opens the doors.  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
Touriki sees eight more young boys standing around a cake. He turns to Byouki. "All of you live here?"  
  
Byouki smiles. "Oh, yes."  
  
Touriki scratches his head. "I don't want to seem rude, but are we the only people living here? I was expecting to be staying with other cram students."  
  
Byouki gets a canary eating cat's grin. "We're the only ones in this dorm."  
  
"But..."  
  
Byouki gives Touriki a big hug. Touriki is shocked.  
  
Byouki smiles at Touriki. "Welcome home, Anuie-sama."  
  
Touriki flinches backwards. "Big brother?"  
  
Ningyouji walks over to Touriki and holds his hand in his two hands. "Oni-tama."  
  
Undouharu walks over to Touriki and pats him on the shoulder. "I look forward to practicing soccer with you, Ani."  
  
Seienki bashfully walks up to Touriki. "I hope you will be able to tutor me in math, Oni-chama."  
  
Touriki turns to the other eight boys in terror. "All of you are my younger brothers?"  
  
Byouki smiles. "It might be easier for you if we split up." Byouki is joined by three other boys to make a small group.  
  
"I'm sure you might have wondered where your father went for nine months out of every year. Like you, we all thought it was on important business, but the truth is that he was a polygamist. He had four families that he would visit for three months then move on."  
  
An athletic boy with a marshal arts outfit and dark hair that is long in the back, steps forward brandishing a practice sword. He looks a little like Myojin Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin. "Father spent summers with us. I am Harugo, Anigami-sama. If you have any problems with bullies on this island, come to me and they won't be bullies any more."  
  
A boy with light brown/red short hair steps forward. He looks a little like a young Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star. "Likewise for me. I am Suzuzo, Aniki. If there's anything you need fixed or built, I'm the guy who can do it!" Suzuzo pats his biceps.  
  
Seienki ducks his head out from behind Suzuzo and gives Touriki an Akenbe (pulls his eyelid down and sticks out his tongue). "Beda"  
  
From a second small group of four boys, a boy with long dark hair parted down the middle steps forward. He wears a Shinto priest robe and bounces a long pole with rings at the top that jingle together. "Father spent the Springs with us. I am Nazokazu, Ani-Kun. I sense many elements on the island which will try to prevent you from passing your exam. I will protect you."  
  
Also from the second group, a boy with blond hair that just fails over his eyes, who looks a lot like Matsuura Yuu from Marmalade Boy. "I am Karou, Oni-chan. I might be young but I am very smart. I'm ever going to be in one of your classes tomorrow. I will not let you fail your college exams!"  
  
Undouharu and Ningyouji wave from the second group.  
  
A tall boy with long red hair steps out from the third group. He looks a little like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. He speaks in a soft soothing voice. "As you might have already guessed, my group had father for the fall. I am Hanaji. I vow to keep Oni-sama looking his best so the whole world can see what a handsome big brother we have."  
  
A shorter boy sneaks a peak from behind Hanaji. He then jumps out looking through a magnifying glass and wearing a deer stalker hat over his blond hair. He looks a little like an older Suoh Takamura from Clamp Campus Detectives. "I am Chousama, Ani-chama. I will be checking up on you this year. If there is an potential problem my checking will prevent them from becoming real problems."  
  
Another boy from the third group steps forward. He is blond and has short hair. He looks a little like an older Akira Ijuuin from Clamp Campus Detectives. "I am Kouriki, Ni-sama. I guess our father wanted our names to match! I will make sure that you have all the nutrition you need to pass your exam."  
  
A younger boy with long blond hair done up in a pompadour and dressed in formal clothes bashfully steps forward and speaks in a soft voice. "I am Kashutaka, Ni-ya. I hope that Ni-ya will enjoy hearing me sing." Kashutaka blushes, then runs behind the other three boys. He looks like a younger Kie from Pretear.  
  
Touriki slumps against the doorway in shock. "This is very sudden."  
  
Byouki nudges him with this cane. "Hey, there's a cake. It's half chocolate and half angel food. I want a big slice of chocolate myself. Which does Anuie-sama prefer?"  
  
Chousama walks up to Touriki with a note book and pencil. "This is Chousama's first check. Chocolate or angel cake?"  
  
Byouki laughs. "It's also okay if you like both types, Anuie-sama. We also have sparklers to celebrate after the cake."  
  
Scene 7  
  
Genki Kari opens the window to his dorm room and takes out some opera glasses. "What an amazing view."  
  
Genki scans the bay then looks around the island. He stops and sees a group of people outside of a dorm with a giant onion shaped dome on the roof. They are playing with sparklers.  
  
"Oh my, what pretty girls." Genki zooms in farther and makes out Touriki. "My goodness, Touriki gets in an all girls dorm? Lucky! He can give me introductions. This is going to be so cool!"


	2. The Stranger Who Was Our Father

The Prince of Brothers - Part 2 - The Stranger Who Was Our Father  
  
Scene 1  
  
Genki waits by a fork in the road, where the next lower level of the island has a ramp up. He leans on the railing admiring the view of the bay.  
  
Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Genki turns around to see Touriki and his 12 brothers racing to school. Byouki keeps up by using skates and holding on to Undouharu's book bag.  
  
Genki smiles as they fade in the distance. So many girls, so little time.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Genki takes the seat right behind Touriki. So, my brother, I will allow your academic brilliance to flow from you back to me.  
  
Touriki frowns. Genki, copying my homework isn't going to do you any good. This is a cram school. We're not here to get good grades, we're here to prepare for the college exam.  
  
Details, details. I'm sure some of you will rub off on me by osmosis.  
  
Karou sits in front of Touriki. Oni-chan, I hope I will not trouble you if I sit here? Karou blushes.  
  
Touriki smiles. It's no trouble at all, maybe you'll be able to explain the harder problems to me?  
  
Karou winks and makes the sign with his fingers.  
  
After Karou starts facing forward to introduce himself to his classmates, Genki nudges Touriki. You sly dog!  
  
Touriki raises an eyebrow at Genki.   
  
I saw you last night with my binoculars. You have such cute dorm mates.  
  
Touriki looks at Genki in shock.   
  
Maybe it is fate that we have a role reversal in cram school, where you date constantly and I study? Genki laughs. I don't think so. I am not easily defeated.  
  
Touriki, still in shock, nervously laughs.  
  
So, Tou-ri-ki... Aren't you going to introduce me to that cutey in front of you?  
  
Touriki taps Karou on the shoulder. Karou, I would like you to meet my best friend from high school, Genki Kari.  
  
Karou bows slightly. A pleasure to meet you Kari-san.  
  
You can call me Genki.  
  
And, Genki this is my younger brother, Karou Niomote.  
  
Genki's jaw drops in shock.  
  
Karou laughs. And, you may call me Karou. I look forward to hearing much gossip from you about how Oni-chan was in high school. Karou starts getting embarrassed. It's not that I'm a snoop or anything, but, ... Karou turns around embarrassed.  
  
Genki nudges Touriki again. I see your game. There was another girl in high school that you tried to protect against my charms by claiming that she was your sister. I see that you must really like Karou to start claiming that she is your brother.  
  
Touriki face contorts in horror.  
  
I hope that you have attached your saliva to her, or else I will consider her fair game.  
  
Touriki is stunned into silence.  
  
A man appears at the door of the class room. Karou and Touriki, will you please come with me?  
  
Karou turns around in terror. Oni-chan, this isn't ...  
  
Touriki shakes his head. It probably is.  
  
Karou starts crying. Touriki helps him to stand and puts his arm around his waist and leads him out the door.  
  
Scene 3  
  
The brothers assemble around a large table in the main hall of the Onion Dorm. The man sits at the front of the table. I have been instructed to read this letter to you as per your late father's wishes.  
  
My sons, I know you must hate me for what I have done. I do not expect forgiveness, in this life or the next. That is why there will be no funeral. My body will be cremated and an urn with the ashes will be delivered to your dorm. I have made provisions for all of you to be financially supported until age 25. Your father.  
  
Nazokazu grinds his teeth in anger.  
  
That's all the letter says. Your school doesn't expect you all to return until you're ready.  
  
Touriki stands up. Thank you sir, for delivering that letter.  
  
The man bows. You're welcome. The man walks away.  
  
Ningyouji stands up. May I go to my room?  
  
Touriki tries to smile. Of course. I'm sure there are many who might want to be alone now.  
  
The room clears leaving Touriki and Nazokazu.  
  
Nazokazu adjusts his school uniform. Ani-kun, I will go back to school now.  
  
Touriki frowns. Nazokazu, you don't seem to be upset.  
  
Our father was an terrible man.  
  
I know. I still don't know what to think about him only wanting to give me one season of the year. But, he wasn't that bad to me.  
  
Nazokazu starts crying.  
  
Touriki walks around the table and gives Nazokazu a hug.  
  
Ani-kun, there's something I've never told anyone.  
  
Touriki nods.  
  
Nazokazu composes himself. One day I was coming back from the store and I saw father beating Ningyouji. It was a couple days before he left for the last time and I didn't know what to do. I haven't even talked to Ningyouji about it.  
  
Touriki stares at the table.  
  
Nazokazu, you're good with people, right?  
  
  
  
Let's make a deal. Our younger brothers need someone to talk to. If I talk to the other members of Team Spring will you talk to the other two teams?  
  
Nazokazu smiles. I would love to.  
  
Touriki smiles. After all, we're not needed at school today, but we are needed here.  
  
Ani-kun, will you be okay?  
  
Yes, I got to mourn his passing while he was still alive.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Touriki knocks on Ningyouji's door.  
  
Come in.  
  
Touriki walks in to see Ningyouji in bed with a teddy bear. There are flowers on the desk by a computer and informational posters about flowers on the walls.  
  
Ningyouji moves over to make room for Touriki to sit down on the bed.  
  
Touriki looks at Ningyouji sternly. Ningyouji, I heard something very shocking. Is it true that father beat you? I can't imagine anyone even being mad at someone as cute as you.  
  
Ningyouji blushes himself beet red. Oni-tama, it's true. But, it only happened once. I still love father, and he was always wonderful to me.  
  
So, what's the scoop? I also can't imagine him hitting anyone.  
  
Ningyouji giggles at little. Well, what happened was I got curious as to where he went nine months out of the year. So I got on the internet and traced down his movements. I was able to figure out what was going on. I confronted him and he snapped and beat me. But, I know why he was so upset. He had wanted it to remain a secret.  
  
So you weren't hurt?  
  
Ningyouji giggles some more. I have been hit harder by some of the girls at school. I played up the beating because I didn't want to hurt father's feelings.  
  
Touriki smiles. I came in to cheer you up, Ningyouji, but you cheered me up.  
  
Ningyouji gives Touriki a hug. Oni-tama always cheers me up.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Touriki knocks on Undouharu's door.  
  
Come on in.  
  
Touriki walks in to see Undouharu in bed on his back doing bicycle like motions with his legs. Undouharu's room has posters of famous soccer players on the walls. Well, you look like you are doing okay.  
  
Ani ...  
  
  
  
Undouharu stops the bicycle motion and sits up. You will watch me play soccer right?  
  
Absolutely. I look forward to it.  
  
Soccer season at school was in the fall, and ... and. Undouharu starts balling his eyes out on Touriki chest.  
  
Touriki comforts Undouharu. I see, father always promised you that he would watch you play soccer, but never kept that promise.  
  
Undouharu squeezes Touriki hard.  
  
Touriki coughs. Can't breathe!  
  
Undouharu sits back up embarrassed.   
  
Touriki laughs. You don't know your own strength.  
  
Undouharu involuntarily cracks a smile.  
  
Hey, it's winter. I'm here. There's no way I will miss your games in the fall. And, I'm sure father will catch your games as well. So you already have a following of two fans.  
  
Ani, there's no way I will let my fans down.  
  
Scene 6  
  
Touriki knocks on Karou's door.  
  
Please, come on.  
  
Touriki walks in to see Karou in bed reading a book. Karou's room is lined with overflowing bookshelves.  
  
Karou sits up on the side of the bed and motions for Touriki to sit next to him. When Touriki does, Karou gives him a hug.  
  
Karou starts to giggle.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
Oni-chan, I see that you visited some of our other brothers before me?  
  
  
  
You shirt is soaked with their tears.  
  
Touriki feels his shirt and nods. Yeah, Undouharu squeezed me so hard that I'm numb in that area.  
  
Karou laughs. I hope we are not too much for you oni-chan.  
  
Did you like our father?  
  
Karou becomes sad. Father and I didn't interact that much. But, he did bring me many books.  
  
Touriki nods. Did you like father?  
  
Yes, he seemed like a kind man. I wish I had a chance to know him better. That's why I was snooping around your past affairs with Genki.  
  
Touriki frowns. I'm not sure you should hang out with Genki. He has a bad reputation.  
  
Karou giggles. He seems like the flirtatious type.  
  
Worse that that, he thinks you're a cute girl!  
  
Karou blushes. Then he gets a sly smile on his face. Oni-chan, may I ask a huge favor of you?  
  
Sure, anything.  
  
Since nothing you say is going to convince him otherwise, could you please not tell him that I am a guy? I guess the thing is that all through my life people have thought that I was a girl, and I guess I have gotten into the habit of leading people on. I know you must think that I am sadistic, but I do enjoy that type of pranking.  
  
Touriki's jaw drops. Well, I guess you're right that he'll never believe me. But, will you be okay?  
  
I've done it dozens of times before. I've never had any problems that I couldn't handle. Karou winks.  
  
Karou-chan, you're scary.  
  
Scene 7  
  
Touriki sits on the diving board over the empty swimming pool. It is dark.  
  
Ani-kun. I thought I heard you slip out.  
  
  
  
Nazokazu sits on the diving board next to Touriki. Ani-kun, thank you again for finding out the story with Ningyouji.  
  
Hey, will this support both of our weight?  
  
Nazokazu smiles. It doesn't seem to be complaining. It's a lot like you in a way.  
  
  
  
Ani-kun, it is my gift to read body language. You put up a polished composed front today, but ...  
  
Touriki frowns and looks at the bottom of the pool. I know, I wanted to run away. I wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
Ani-kun, I know. If it is any consolation, being a big brother isn't that bad once you get used to it.  
  
Touriki tries to crack a smile. I know. You have three younger brothers.  
  
Nazokazu nods. But, they all look up to you, as do I.  
  
Nazokazu, please continue helping me and our brothers in spiritual matters.  
  
I will absolutely never let you down.  
  
Touriki gives Nazokazu a hug.  
  
Scene 8  
  
Genki looks through his binoculars. Wow, Touriki is moving through that dorm in record speed. He might beat me in this game, yet!


	3. Birth of a new detective agency

The Prince of Brothers - Part 3 - A New Detective Agency Is Born  
  
Scene 1  
  
Touriki and Karou sit at a lunch table.  
  
Nazokazu approaches. Ani-kun, may I have lunch with you?  
  
Touriki smiles. Sure. Where are the other guys?  
  
Nazokazu sits down. Most of them are in the Junior Cafeteria. However, Karou is here, Ningyouji works at the flower store during lunch and Undouharu has soccer practice, so I'm the only one left from Team Spring.  
  
You can come to the Senior Cafeteria any time you want. I'm sure it will be okay.  
  
Nazokazu smiles.  
  
Genki comes up to the table. My, my, my. Already building a stable. I'm impressed. Are you going to introduce me to this cutey?  
  
Touriki and Karou look at each other with embarrassment as they realize that they haven't told Nazokazu what was going on.  
  
Touriki nervously adjusts his collar. Nazokazu, I would like you to meet my best friend from high school, Genki Kari.  
  
Pleasure to meet you Kari-san.  
  
Everyone just calls me Genki.  
  
And, Genki, this is my younger brother, Nazokazu Niomote.  
  
Ah, you're Touriki's, Genki winks at Touriki, younger brother. I see. Well, I hope to see you around Nazokazu.  
  
Nazokazu looks at Genki, and then looks at Karou and smiles. I would enjoy that Genki. Are you doing anything this weekend?  
  
Genki's eyes grow wide and he mouth becomes a goofy grin. My goodness you're forward. However, for you my weekend is clear.  
  
Nazokazu gets an I gotcha look on his face. Good. If you come to the Island Shinto Shrine, I will be working there on Sunday.  
  
A giant mallet with the word on it comes out of nowhere and pops Genki on the head. He shakes it off. I will be there, Nazokazu. Will you be wearing a Shrine Maiden's outfit?  
  
Nazokazu tries his best to do a girlish giggle. I will be wearing a Shrine Uniform.  
  
I will look forward to it! Genki turns and walks to another table.  
  
Karou smiles. Thank you for keeping the game alive.  
  
Nazokazu sighs. I could tell what was going on by the look on your face, Karou. I don't mind helping you, but you sure play this game a lot.  
  
Touriki scratches his head. Both of you play that game?  
  
Nazokazu waves his hand in front of his face. I don't start any of the monkey business, but I will help Karou to keep it going.  
  
Touriki nods. It's just that Genki can be a real pest once he gets going. Also, he is here to study.  
  
Nazokazu shakes his head. Genki Kari has only one thing on his mind. Maybe our game will shock him enough to want to study?  
  
Touriki smiles. I guess you're right.  
  
Nazokazu bites into a carrot. I'm just glad that he's not my brother. (1)  
  
Scene 2  
  
After school, Genki walks the streets of the town, window shopping. When he passes the flower store he does a double take. He walks inside.  
  
Ningyouji greets him. How are you doing today, sir? May I help you find some flowers?  
  
Genki gives him a sly grin. Aren't you a little young to run a flower shop?  
  
Ningyouji pats his biceps. I might be young but I am capable.  
  
Genki strokes his chin. My name is Genki Kari. You can call me Genki.  
  
Yes, Genki. I am Ningyouji Niomote.  
  
Oh, I see, another one of Touriki's   
  
You know Oni-tama?  
  
Yes. I am his best friend from high school.  
  
Ningyouji dances around a little in excitement.  
  
Ningyouji, you live in the Onion Dorm, right?  
  
Ningyouji nods.  
  
I was wondering if you could do some detective work for me.  
  
Ningyouji gets a broad smile. I excel at detective work. Leave it to me.  
  
Do you know Nazokazu Niomote?  
  
  
  
I was wondering if you could get me Nazokazu's three numbers?  
  
Absolutely. When do you need them by?  
  
  
  
It will absolutely be done.  
  
Great, I'll buy some flowers when I get the numbers.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Undouharu leaves school after practice. He dribbles a soccer ball. His hair is still damp, but the afternoon is warm so he doesn't mind it. He is surprised to see Ningyouji waiting for him. Hey, what's up?  
  
Do you want to play detective with me?  
  
Of course!  
  
Good, some guy who claimed to be Oni-tama's friend wanted to know Nazokazu's three numbers.  
  
Undouharu lets the ball fall to the ground and traps it with his foot. Three numbers?  
  
Ningyouji nods. Any idea what that means?  
  
Nope. Maybe age, height and weight?  
  
Maybe. This might be a very tough case.  
  
Undouharu nods. Yes, a very tough case.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Ningyouji helps Kouriki with the dishes. You are an amazing cook, Kouriki.  
  
Thank you, I spend a lot of time in the library and online researching new dishes.  
  
That's awesome. Do you like detective work?  
  
Kouriki laughs. If you want detective work, you should ask Chousama, but if you want me to help, I'll be glad to come around.  
  
Ningyouji claps.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Ningyouji, Kouriki and Undouharu meet Chousama in his room. Chousama's room is cluttered with junk and he has a Sherlock Holmes poster on his wall.  
  
Chousama nods. A very tough case? Well, I am very busy with investigating Oni-chama. But, I suppose I can help out. What's the case?  
  
Ningyouji nods. Some strange guy who claims to be Oni-tama's friend wanted to know Nazokazu's three numbers.  
  
Chousama goes into deep thought. Is this some clever code? Does Nazokazu send encrypted messages?  
  
Ningyouji sighs. You don't know either? Kouriki?  
  
Kouriki shakes his head. No clue. But, maybe we could ask Nazokazu what his three numbers are.  
  
Chousama shakes his head. It's not that easy. Maybe Ningyouji's client doesn't want Nazokazu to know that someone is interested in his three numbers.  
  
Undouharu sticks his finger in the air. I got it. We can make up some story to get Nazokazu to reveal his three numbers.  
  
Chousama nods. I see it will take a secret plan. Since we are using a secret plan, we should use code names for ourselves to help keep the secret.  
  
Ningyouji nods. Yes. I say we base it on flowers.  
  
Kouriki laughs. What a surprise.  
  
Chousama shakes his head. No, that's a good idea. And, since I like the culture of England, I will be   
  
Undouharu bounces up and down, excitedly. Yeah, when Ningyouji and I play detective, he is Freesia' and I am   
  
Kouriki throws up his hands. Who am I to argue? Ningyouji, do you have a flower name for me?  
  
Yes, Cattlya'. Their flowers produce the chocolate box' orchids, so with your cooking that flower should suit you. (2)  
  
Kouriki thinks about this and smiles.  
  
Scene 6  
  
The four detectives gather around Nazokazu's door.  
  
Chousoma motions for the rest to listen. Now, follow my lead and we should be okay.  
  
Ningyouji nods. Got it, Rose.  
  
They knock, then enter the room when invited. Nazokazu's room is rather spare and has a poster of a waterfall on the wall.  
  
What's up guys?  
  
Chousoma clears his throat. We were wondering if we could ask you a question.  
  
Nazokazu looks at each one of them, noting that each one is rather nervous. Feel free to ask me anything.  
  
We were wondering if you knew Ani-chama's three numbers.  
  
Nazokazu at first looks shocked, but then regains his composure. Well, I'm not the expert in those sorts of things. The person we should talk with is Hanaji.  
  
Chousama nods. Could you help us ask Hanaji?  
  
Nazokazu looks at each one while stroking his chin.   
  
Scene 7  
  
Hanaji's room is a total mess with sewing equipment, cloth and designs sprawled everywhere.  
  
Nazokazu puts on a serious look. Hanaji, these boys want to know Ani-kun's three numbers.  
  
Hanaji breaks out laughing. Chousama, do you know what three numbers' refers to?  
  
Chousama puts his hand to his head. Well, um, er, no. But, maybe you could use Nazokazu as an example?  
  
Nazokazu sneaks up behind Chousama. Oh, so you really want my three numbers?  
  
Chousama starts sputtering.  
  
So, who wants to know my three numbers? Was it some guy? Some guy who says that he is Ani-kun's swimming teacher?  
  
Best friend. Ningyouji blurts this out before realizing what he is saying. He puts his hands to his mouth in embarrassment.  
  
Both Nazokazu and Hanaji bust out laughing. Finally, Hanaji calms down. Well, I'm sure this person is going to find out these numbers at some point. Then Hanaji breaks down laughing again.  
  
Chousama gets mad. I don't understand why you are laughing.  
  
Hanaji tries to regain his composure. Well, I'm afraid that Oni-sama's friend thinks that Nazokazu is a girl.  
  
The four boys say in unison.  
  
The three numbers refer to the size of the hips, waist and the bosoms. So, maybe Oni-sama's friend wants to buy Nazokazu some cute lingerie? Hanaji points to various parts of Nazokazu's body as he talks.  
  
Ningyouji starts pouting. But, I told the guy that I would find these numbers without fail.  
  
Hanaji takes out his tape measure. Well, then, you shall have Nazokazu's three numbers! Hanaji laughs as he measures Nazokazu's hips, waist and chest.  
  
Scene 8  
  
Thirty-nine, twenty-nine, thirty-eight? My goodness, Nazokazu is a healthy person! Genki slaps his forehead in disbelief.  
  
Ningyouji smiles. Will you buy some flowers now?  
  
Yes, I would like a bouquet that would make a beautiful girl fall in love with me.  
  
Coming right up. Are you meeting this girl today?  
  
Yes, I'm meeting her at the shrine.  
  
Ningyouji finishes wrapping up a bunch of roses. Here you go, that will be four thousand yen.  
  
Wow, that's a lot. Do you think these will work?  
  
I'm sure the girl will be impressed. Ningyouji smiles. And, I'm the expert.  
  
Scene 9  
  
Touriki passes a dress shop while doing errands. He sees Genki inside. He does a double take, then shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Touriki walks over to the flower store.  
  
Ningyouji, did you sell a bouquet of flowers to a guy about my age?  
  
Ningyouji smiles. Oh, yes, to Genki. However, I have a feeling that you might be seeing them tonight.  
  
Oh? Why is that? Why would Genki give them to me?  
  
He's not. He's going to give them to Nazokazu.  
  
I smell some monkey business.  
  
Ningyouji puts his hand behind his head. Yeah, monkey business. But, Genki did ask me to get Nazokazu's three numbers.  
  
Touriki shakes his head in disbelief, then laughs. And, you gave him those numbers?  
  
We thought of something to tell him.  
  
So, Genki is buying a dress for Nazokazu? Isn't he going to feel dumb? I guess he has this coming to him.  
  
Scene 10  
  
Touriki studies in his room. His room is typically messy as befits a cram student. He has a poster of a popular advertising idol on his wall.  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Come in.  
  
Nazokazu enters with a vase filled with flowers. These flowers brought much joy to the people of the shrine today and I wanted to share them with you.  
  
Touriki smiles. I heard those flowers might be coming my way.  
  
Nazokazu looks shocked. You did?  
  
That's okay. I'm sure Genki deserves being fooled. So does he know the truth now?  
  
Of course not.  
  
You weren't wearing a Shrine Maiden's outfit?  
  
Nazokazu laughs. I told him that I had an unusual figure so the Shrine Maidens outfits didn't fit, so I was wearing a boys uniform.  
  
You guys play hard ball. I hope that I don't get set up for one of your pranks.  
  
Nazokazu notices the poster for the first time. Is this poster new?  
  
Yes, I just unpacked it today.  
  
I hear she's quite a mysterious idol.  
  
I know. No one knows who she really is or where she comes from.  
  
Nazokazu nods. Ani-kun, you shouldn't worry about our pranks. Nazokazu holds his hand behind him and crosses his fingers.  
  
(1) Terrible pun alert. Nazokazu's character looks like a slightly younger Marren Glace from Sorcerer Hunters. In Sorcerer Hunters Marren has a ichhi brother named .  
  
(2) Gee, I wonder if the flower choices where influenced by another group of four guys who do cloak and dagger stuff? (Remember who Ningyouji and Undouharu are supposed to look like.)


End file.
